Nano
nano (ナノ) is a bilingual known for her strong, tomboyish voice. Due to her deep voice, she could be considered a " ". She can sing in both Japanese and English, as she was born in New York. She returned to Japan however, therefore some of her covers are tagged with "The returnee has" (帰国子女が). She also often writes English lyrics for the VOCALOID songs she covers, giving them a western touch without losing the original style. Therefore she often tags her songs with "western stylished" (洋楽っぽく). nano mostly covers VOCALOID but also covered some Avril Lavigne songs. Her avatar generally has red mid-length hair and sometimes wears a mask. nano also contributed to various games and animes, singing themes, etc.. They can be found here. On March 14, 2012, she made her major debut, signing under the label "flying DOG". On March 16, 2013 she held her first concert. On January 19, 2013, she started hosting a real-time radio program called NANORAJI on her website. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Matsuri Hayashi (Released on June 29, 2011) # -Saiya01- (Saiya's album) (Released on November 09, 2011) # 5150 (DevilishP album) (Released on March 07, 2012) # ROCKMAN HOLIC (SOUND HOLIC album) (Released on December 19, 2012) List of Covered Songs (Parody of Ura Omote Lovers) (2010.03.23) (Taken down on NND) # "Cantarella" (2010.08.22) (Taken down on NND) # "Mozaik Role" -English ver.- (2010.12.29) # "Rolling Girl" -English ver.- (2011.01.03) # "GALLOWS BELL" -English ver.- (2011.01.16) # "Mozaik Role" (2011.01.10) # "EMPTY SHELL" (Original) (2011.01.12) # "Leia" -English ver.- feat. nano and Mis (2011.02.13) # "magnet" (Parody) feat. nano and Kamidome (2011.03.03) (Not in Mylist) # "We Are The World - Pray For Japan" (2011.03.15) (YouTube only) # "The Beast." -English ver.- (2011.03.19) # "Treasures" (2011.03.30) # "Melodic Cylinder" (2011.04.04) # "Innocence" (Avril Lavigne song) (2011.04.21) # "Kuuchuu Aquarium" (Sky Aquarium) -English ver.- (2011.04.29) # "Shinpakusuu #0822" (Heart Beat #0822) feat. nano and task (2011.06.13) # "Aimai Elegy" (Love-Lost Elegy) feat. nano and neko (2011.06.21) # "Omoide Kakera" -English ver.- feat. nano and Sun (2011.07.20) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) -English ver.- feat. nano and Mes (2011.08.08) # "Monochrome Kiss" feat. nano and kazyuP (2011.08.20) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. nano and Rui (2011.09.10) # "GALLOWS BELL" (2011.09.22) # "Unhappy Refrain" feat. nano and ＿＿ (2011.09.29) # "Unhappy Refrain" -English ver.- (2011.09.29) (Community & YouTube only) # "glow" -English ver.- (2011.10.20) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. nano, Mafumafu, kazyuP, Bibi and Char.C (2011.10.29) # "Smile" (Avril Lavigne song) (2011.11.04) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) (2011.11.13) (Community & YouTube only) # "magenta" (Original with DevilishP) (2011.11.25) # "PONPONPON" feat. nano and Vin (2011.12.12) # "Christmas? Nano Sore Oishii no?" (Christmas? Is That Something You Can Eat?) feat. nano and ＿＿ (2011.12.16) # "Mozaik Role" -English piano ver.- (Live session) (2011.12.29) (Community & YouTube only) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) -English piano ver.- (2011.12.29) # "Melancholic" -English ver.- feat. nano and neko (2012.02.10) # "Black Board" -English ver.- (2012.04.20) # "Now or Never" (Original) -TV size- (2012.05.05) # "Now or Never" (Original) (2012.05.25) # "Hysteri" -Acoustic ver.- (2012.07.12) # "No pain, No game" (Original) -Full ver.- (2012.09.14) # "Nevereverland" (Original) -Full ver.- (2013.01.25) # "Palette" -English ver.- (2013.02.15) # "BE FREE (WITH MUSIC)" (Original) (2013.05.31) }} Commercially Featured Works |May 23, 2012 |Opening of the TV anime Phi Brain: Kami no Puzzle |"No pain, No game" |October 10, 2012 |Opening of the TV anime BTOOOM! |"Exist"|October 10, 2012 |2nd Opening of the TV anime BTOOOM! |"Silence"|February 27, 2013 |Theme song for the Japanese horror channel Den Of Horror ~Horror no Soukutsu~! |"Nevereverland"|February 27, 2013 |Theme song for the Kodansha bunko Ranobe original Blu-ray animation "Arc IX" }} Discography , nano |track1arranger = DevilishP |track2title = Hysteri |track2lyricist = KuwagataP, nano |track2composer = KuwagataP |track2arranger = |track3title = GALLOWS BELL |track3lyricist = nano |track3composer = buzzG |track3arranger = |track4title = Beautiful ground |track4lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track4composer = Yuyoyuppe |track4arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track5title = glow |track5lyricist = Mes |track5composer = keeno |track5arranger = |track6title = Omoide Kakera |track6lyricist = nano |track6composer = DevilishP |track6arranger = |track7title = Dive In Your Eyes |track7lyricist = nano |track7composer = buzzG |track7arranger = |track8title = Just Be Friends |track8lyricist = Dixie Flatline |track8composer = Dixie Flatline |track8arranger = MuryokuP |track9title = EMPTY SHELL |track9lyricist = nano |track9composer = nano |track9arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track10title = Melancholic |track10info = (nano, neko) |track10lyricist = nano |track10composer = Junky |track10arranger = neko |track11title = Dai Ichiji Jibun Sensou |track11info = (nano, ＿＿) |track11lyricist = HoneyWorks |track11composer = HoneyWorks |track11arrange = |track12title = Calc. |track12info = -Piano Live ver.- |track12lyricist = JimmyThumbP, Madoka Ueno |track12composer = JimmyThumbP, |track12arrange = Matsunaga Takashi}} |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = No pain, No game |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Black Board |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = Horizon |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = Palette |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = }} Gallery |nano_.png|＿＿ and nano (right) in "Unhappy Refrain" |Neko_Nano.png|nano and neko as seen in "Aimai Elegy" |NanoTwitter.png|nano's twitter icon |vin nano PONPONPON.JPG|Vin (left) and nano as seen in "PONPONPON" |nano.jpg|nano after haircut as seen on Facebook |Nano_facebook.jpg|nano as seen on Facebook |Nano_facebook2.jpg|nano as seen on Facebook }} Trivia * Her blood-type is B. * She is said to be bad at cooking. * Her favorite foods are pasta, pizza, ice cream, chocolate and strawberries. She also likes Häagen-DazsFacebook post about Häagen-Dazs green tea truffle. However, she dislikes carrots. * Her favorite anime is Detective Conan, and her favorite color is red. * Her favorite animals are cats, and she likes it when cats falls asleep on her lap. * nano's childhood ambition was to be the President of Sony. * She has an iPhone 4, and most expensive thing she has bought to this date is a MacBook. * The jacket of No pain, No game nano ver., is her eye, with the globe as the iris. * There are two versions of the single "No pain, No game": anime version and nano version. The latter will include a secret chibi-nano card.Facebook Announcement * The jacket of N is completely composed of the photos of her PIECE OF PEACE project, that fans all sent in recently. * Her first concert, which was March 16, 2012, fell on her mother's birthday.Otaku Mode Article on nano's concert. * She will be going to Germany, and it will also be her first time in europe. External Links * Official Site * Twitter * Blog * Soundcloud * Facebook Page * Official fan circle (Japanese) * Official fan circle (English) * Outdated Homepage Category:NND Trap Utaite (Female) Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Translyricists Category:Professional Singers Category:Completed Pages